My Many Lives
by gum-bubble-128
Summary: Leah had i interesting life to say as much. When she has to share her mind and body with six other people, most of them trying to ruin her life she just wants to get through the day with out killing someone. but when Isaac Lahey gives he a hand her life changes once again. trigger themes, mild angst
1. the crazy in the closet

**Hey I thought I would write this just cause I needed to get out of my head and who better to give it to than you guys.**

**This is based on a true story except for the werewolves so everything that happens with the main is 90% real so anyone who tells me other wise will be ignored. This may be a trigger for some people but it won't be hugely angsty. FYI Leah has a dissociative disorder and only some of the voices have control of the body but there are never black outs or loss of memory. **

"He's cute." Was the first thing I heard when I pulled my ear buds out and let the voice's flow though my head once again.

"Go talk to him, or maybe I will" Kelsey said in my head.

"Well that plan might work if you could speak but all you can do is rattle around my head arguing with me so shut up" I thought back, felling her sink away into the dark recesses of my mind I opened my pudding cup and started eating my gooey treat. I wish I could go talk to Isaac but no, I'm stuck being the crazy girl who get hospitalized every other week because she had no control of the people in her head and they think hurting the body is a fun idea. I was dreading my appointment with miss morell, a stupid rule to insure a safe and secure return back to school but it was all a security policy to make sure I didn't shoot up the school if it all got too much. Hopefully Rebecca would step in and handle the appointment for me but it was always a gamble if the switch would take or not.

Luckily for me miss Morell had told coach it was a good idea to let me play lacrosse so my angrier alter could get his rage out in a controlled environment but because I wasn't a very good player all the release I got was during practice.

"Hey freak, who is it today" Jackson yelled at me as he walked passed my table.

"Smart move Jackson, piss off the crazy chick" Greenburg sneered at me, following his leader like a lost puppy. The attack on my was all that was needed for Kelsey to take over and walk my to him with a suggestive smile on her mouth that would put Erica to shame and leaning over the table so look him in the eye.

"This is Kelsey who has the body right now, and if she wants me to tell you that if you try and shit me again she will castrate you with a spoon" I said taking advantage of her thoughts washing over me. Feeling her leave my body I realised what I had done and ran out of the room leaving my IPod on the table in my hurry. Finding the closest janitors closet I could I ran in and shut the door behind me. Getting on the floor I put my hands on my head and burst into tears. I hated losing control like that and that time I didn't even fight her off. I saw the door opening and low and behold the boy I had a biggest crush on was standing there holding my IPod in his hands, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey it's Leah isn't it" he asked me crouching down to look at me better.

"Yea, are you going to tease me or something?" I said rubbing the tears off me cheeks.

"No, I was going to say how brave you were sticking up for your self like that and that I also have some control problems of my own so I kinda know what your going through with that" he smiled, offering me his hand.

"That wasn't me in there but thank you for giving me back my IPod" I sniffed taking it off him.

"I'm Isaac by the way" he said steeping out of the cramped space.

"Yea I know, we have science together" I replied.

"Look I have to go, I have to report the guidance office every time this happens and I'm going to be late so.." I trailed off, pulling on my sleeves.

"How bout I walk you there encase you feel the need to ditch the appointment" he said offering his arm to me. I felt a fierce blush rise on my cheeks.

"I'm gonna have to pass on that, wouldn't wanna ruin your street cred" I coldly laughed.

"Rain check then?" he offered and before I could turn him down Rebecca stepped in.

"She would love too but she really need to get to the office" she said and took my to sit in the uncomfortable chairs outside Miss Morell's office.

"That was rude" I thought to Rebecca.

"Well he was flirting with you and it was like watching a train so I took it into my own hands" she replied.

"Leah come in" Miss Morell said opening her office door.

**So that's it. I will be introducing more in the next chapter and feel free to review.**


	2. Breath

The meeting with Miss Morell went better than expected but I still got detention for threatening another student but other than that I was off the hook for the mean time but the stress of school was still looming overhead and I was worried that I was going to do something stupid when it all got to bad.

"Hey" Isaac said coming out of no ware with Erica on his heals.

"Hi?" I said playing jenga with the stuff in my locker.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with us, well Isaac cause I already have plans" Erica asked. Panic flooded over me, was this a joke or something?

"Dude calm down its just lunch" Isaac said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"If this is some sort of prank I will kick your ass" I warned, not reacting to the physical contact the boy was giving me.

"Its not a prank, we think your interesting and would like to get to know you better" Erica said smiling at me. There was something behind that smile that made me both trust and fear her.

"Fine" I said and closed me locker door, walking away.

I had to use my "get out of jail free" card twice just to avoid spinning out of control. It was getting harder and harder to control the urge to let go and just let the others take control. The sweet relief of just switching off for a while. The joy of not holding back the truth and just spilling all those build up thoughts. But I swallow it all back and take a deep breath. I use my free period to use the pool. I felt relaxed in the water, like I was all alone in the world and if felt beautiful. I opened my eyes just in time to see someone jump in beside me. I kicked to the surface and came face to face with the one boy who I didn't want to see me in a swimsuit.

"Hey we still on for lunch?" Isaac asked. The low cut suit my mother convinced me to buy distracted him and it was both flattering and confusing. I smiled and felt Kelsey bubble to the surface ready to steal me away so she could flirt with Isaac as much as she wanted. He was saying something but all I could hear was my heartbeat thumping in my ear and Kelsey whispering to me all the things she would with me.

"Its polite to listen to someone when they speak to you" he smiled noticing my glazed over look.

"Sorry, had someone yelling in my head about shoes" I said with ease.

"Anyway we have that English project due Friday and I was going as ask you if we could study tonight or something" he said flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Sure, my mum is in LA on business till Wednesday so we could do it at my house if you want?" I said pulling my self out of the pool with as much grace as I could muster up. I saw Isaac climb out behind me and start to follow me towards the girl's locker room.

"Dude unless there is something you wanna tell me, then you cant come into the girl's locker room" I said shivering as the cold air blew against me skin.

"Sorry, so I will see you at lunch then?" he said and turned and walked away giving me a chance to admire his ass as he bent over to grab his towel. As if he had eyes in the back of his head he looked over his shoulder and winked at me. I blushed a deep scarlet and ran into the changing rooms forgetting the wet floor and slipped and smacked my head on the cement flooring. I stared seeing dark spots of I felt the throbbing of head pounding away. As I slipped into unconsciousness I felt someone picking me up and hoped it was my fairy godmother taking me away to dream land.

"Leah? Leah can you hear me" an annoying voice said in my ear. I groaned rolling over, hoping they would get the picture. The noise kept on going and I relised I wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon so I opened my eyes, only to notice that I wasn't in my bed but in the nurses office with Isaac standing over me, looking like a shirtless god.

"Honey, how many fingers am I holding up?" the nurse asked me waving two fingers in my face.

"Two, what happened?" I asked feeling the pain in my head shoot through me.

"You slipped and hit your head, Isaac was kind enough to carry you here and wait till you woke up" Nurse smith smiled and handed me an ice pack.

"You missed our lunch date" he smirked and sat down on the cot next to me.

"Sorry you had to lug my fat ass all the way down here" I whispered looking down and only then noticing that I was still in my swimsuit.

"You way nothing, trust me" he smiled and looked me in the eye. I still couldn't understand why he was being like this to me. He had changed so much since his father had been killed and now he could have Lydia martin if he tried but here he was sitting here talking to me.

"I need to go get my clothes from the locker room and I'm sure Mr Argent would argue with the fact you are half naked so we should get going" I said staring at his abs.

"Well I will see you after school for our study session Miss Conners" he said like a gentlemen and walked out of the office leaving me to swoon.

**Until next time…**


	3. rain in the moon light

I was giddy with excitement for the impending study date but I was so afraid the something would happen to make my life more like a lifetime movie than it already was. As Isaac folded himself into my hot pink hatch back we drove back to my house.

"I'm sorry that you had to be seen in my car" I nervously laughed.

"It's fine" he chuckled and hopped up the steps to wait for me to unlock the door.

"Go down the hall unto the living room we can get started" I said kicking off my shoes.

"I will get us some water" I said trying to be a good host but not knowing how to go about doing it.

About two hours into studying our brains were too full of everything to function properly.

"Why did you ask me to be your study partner, we have never had more than a few conversations before your dad died" I asked him lying back on the couch and lolling my head round to stare at him.

"You fascinate me, ever since we were kids you were wacky and strange and always had something funny to say about everything, and over the last year or two I have admired your bravery around the people at school" he said smiling at me.

I woke up the next morning with someone's heart beating in my ear and the distinct feeling of being stared at. Sitting up I noticed that both Isaac and I and made up to my room and climbed into my bed.

"Morning young lady" said a tight voice from my doorway. I groaned and opened my eyes properly to see my mother standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I am too tired to argue with you right now, this is Isaac and he was over studying and we fell asleep and nothing happened" I mumbled as I tried to untangle myself from my bedding but because my day was starting off so well my foot got stuck in the sheet and I fell head first into my bedroom floor, kicking Isaac as I fell.

"Huh" he snorted as he shot up, assessing his surroundings.

"Morning sunshine, mom's home and we have to get ready for school" I said heaving my self off the floor and shuffling into the bathroom. Tumbling out of the shower and pulling on my clothes I walked into my bedroom to see Isaac changing into my brothers clothes that they left behind. I stared a little too long before I made my self-known.

"Hey, sorry do you need something?" he asked, still being shirtless and godlike. He smirked at the blush rising across my face.

"Yea I need a bra, so if you could get a lacy one and pass it to me that would be swell" I said hoping to wipe the smile off his face.

"Sure, purple ok?" he asked calling my bluff.

"Thank you so much" I smiled and turned around stripping off my sleep shirt which Rebecca dressed me in last night. Hearing him gasp at my sudden semi nakedness. Pulling my bra on and clipping it up I turned to face him. Walking across the room I leaned around him, pulling a shirt out of my draw while teasing him with my ample cleavage.

"We have to leave in ten minutes if we want to get to school on time" I breathed into his ear and walked away.

"Tease" he hissed at me.

I dropped him off at the back off the car park so he wouldn't be seen climbing out of my very girly car.

"Hey, join us for lunch" he said. Walking with me through the front office.

"Why should I?" I asked throwing him off kilter.

"Because you want to, we get along and you like to be around me" he told me, brushing my hair off my shoulder and grazing me cheek as he pulled his hand back. I saw Erica in the corner of my eye walking over to us.

"Hey guys, Isaac did you have fun last night?" she smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Yea, it was amazing" he purred, wrapping his arm around my waist as we were the same height and with me wearing my "sexy boots" I was four inches taller than him.

"I have to get to class so, if you two are done I will be going" I said and slipped out of his hold.

"Hey mom said that you are welcome to stay for dinner tonight and Erica you can come two if you want" I said turning back around to face them.

"Sure, see you at lunch" Erica replied.

During science I felt an episode coming on and I knew I had to get out of the room before I went all hulk and started throwing things, but today Mr Harris was being an even bigger prick than usual.

"Mr Harris, can I go to the nurses office please?" I begged, feeling my control slipping and the rage bubble up inside me.

"No and don't interrupt me again" he snapped.

"But.." I stuttered and he smacked his ruler on the desk making my sensitive ears ring.

"I told you nobody leaves this class unless you're missing a limb or dead now sit back down you stupid girl" he yelled at me and I just slipped back and let my more uncontrollable alter take over.

"Listen here you shit, when she says she needs to leave you let her leave, got it" my voice rang out but with a much deeper sound. Vinnie was clenching my fists and looking around for something to throw at Mr Harris.

"Oh stop with your games already Miss Conners, we both know this is all an act and you are fooling no one" he laughed.

Vinnie screamed and went to launch me at Mr Harris but a strong pair of arms grabbed my middle and pulled me from the room. I was too in a blind rage to notice the hands getting my phone and car keys out of my pockets and then pulled us both under the locker room showers. As the cold water pelted my skin I came back to my body and saw Isaac staring at me with ocean blue eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered and hugged his chest.

"You are welcome" he whispered back and held me until my lips turned blue and my teeth started to chatter.

"You can wear some of my clean clothes" he said and opened his locked, which looked like he lived out of it.

"Isaac where do you live?" I asked.

"Couch surfing with a friend" he said, trying to brush me off.

"Don't lie to me, Isaac look at me" I said putting my hands on his face.

"I'm sleeping on his floor" he whispered, to ashamed to meet my eye line. I felt so strongly for this boy who I thought I had lost forever and I knew that there was no way I was going to let him go back to where he was staying.

"Isaac I am going to call my mum and you are staying at my house until you can find somewhere better to live, and if you say no I will be forced to drag you by your ear until you behave" I announced, not leaving any room for argument. I took his dry clothes and walked around the corner to get changed.


	4. wine and midnight kisses

Isaac had been staying with us for about a month and living with a teenage boy again was still a shocking. Like for instance you can't burst into the bathroom with no notice when said teenage is showering is not a good idea. It's really funny later but at that moment it was a little bit awkward.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry and you were busy and I'm still staring at you and why can't I just walk out of the bathroom" I said staring at Isaac while he was having some alone time. Turning around and walking into the doorframe in a failed attempt to flee the room as quickly as possible. What I still claim as his retaliation was him opening my bedroom door while I was dancing on my bed, in nothing but my skimpiest underwear singing along to Katy Perry.

"I think I made a mistake, this isn't the guest room" he said staring at just my eyes.

"No it isn't" I replied meeting his gaze.

"I should leave now" he said but still staring at me with pure desperation not to look any lower than my nose.

"Maybe you should" I smirked and decided to tease him and jumped off my bed, to then bend down to pick up my shirt off the floor. Hearing him gulp I knew I had done my job and sashed out the door and down the stairs.

Another thing I forgot about having Isaac over was my sleepwalking. What I had forgot was that during stressful times in my life I have a habit of climbing into to bed with people, which made everything about a million times harder when u woke up to find myself clinging to the sixteen year old boy who must thing I'm some crazy stalker or something.

"Morning" he mumbled looking down at me. I peeked it him through my lashes and groaned at the fact that it wasn't a dream.

"This is why you should have never talked to me in the first place" I whispered.

"But then I don't get to wake up to your lovely face" he whispered back.

"If I do this again just tell me to go back to bed" I groaned sitting up.

"Honey, last time I checked people slept in their own beds" Mom said opening the door and peeking her head around it.

"Sorry"

"Pancakes? French toast?" she asked.

"What's wrong? You only make me breakfast when you have bad news" I said getting up and pointing a finger suspiciously at her with a glare.

"nothing" she replied and quickly rushed down the stairs.

"Come back here lady" I yelled chasing after her.

"Hey wait, I want pancakes" Isaac yelled after me, tripping as he pulled on some pants in a hurry.

"Bad news now" I said, chewing my pancakes with a vengeance.

"Your aunt is coming to stay for a week, whip cream?" she said trying to change the subject.

"That crazy bitch is staying with us for a week, we only have one guest room and Isaac is in that so where is she going to sleep" I yelled, smacking my hands on the bench.

"I can stay on the.." Isaac stuttered.

"Shut up Isaac, that women has made my life hell every time she is here and there is no way in hell that she is making you stay on a sofa that is too small for you" I said turning to face the tall boy.

"Look she will be here at five, we can talk about this later" she said leaving the room.

"Come on, we have to get to school" Isaac said rubbing a hand soothingly down my back.

I was dreading walking into through the front of my house, seeing my Aunt's flashy car in the drive. I could hear her cackles before I turned my key in the lock and I felt a horrible shiver charge down my spine. Walking into the lounge room and saw the women of my nightmares. Clutching a glass of red wine she squealed and pulled me into a hug, digging her false nails into my shoulders.

"Oh my god is this your boyfriend" she shrieked and grabbed Isaac into her chokehold grasp.

"No, this is the boy I was telling you about whom is staying with us" mom said pulling the women off Isaac.

"I don't see why you keep bringing in stray's, its almost as bad as letting Leah get away with her silly games" she said gulping down the last of her wine and pouring another glass.

"It's not a game Georgia, stop being rude" my mother said, but she knew it would have know affect on the moderately drunk women.

"Now I will be needing someone to help me clear out the guest room" she said, slurring slightly.

"Georgia, I told you before that Isaac is staying in the guest room and you will be staying on the pull out bed" mom said.

"Linda stop being daft, there is no way in hell I am being thrown out of a bed by some delinquent so he can have the pull out" she sniffed.

"Look mom Isaac can crash with me, we end up in the same bed most nights anyway"

"You let them have sex? What kind of mother are you?" she yelled making my ears ring. I was about two second from switching and letting Vinnie rip her horrible extensions out and ruining her nose job.

"We are not having sex and mom lets my friends share my bed with me all the time, male or female" I spat.

"Are you trying to get her pregnant Linda?"

"No and even if she was it wouldn't matter to me, just go to bed and leave Isaac's things where they are" mom said and pushed her towards the long flight of stairs.

"Thank god, two more glasses and she would have been trying to undo your jeans with her teeth" I laughed.

"How about when your mom goes to sleep we jump on the bed and make some noise, make her think that we are having a passionate love affair" he suggested.

"Fine with me" I purred.

Seeing my aunt leaving against the door frame of the guest room in her nighty making goo goo eyes at the man behind I let Kelsey swan dive in and saw my arms go around his neck and pull him down for a kiss that could make a French man blush.

"Hopefully where more quite later babe" he said grabbing my arse and pulling me into another kiss. Relived that he wasn't angry about the kiss I let my self enjoy the fun I was having.

"See you in the morning Aunty Georgia" I sang and slammed the door of my bedroom door behind us.


End file.
